


Coded

by yikestragic



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bulimia, Bullying, Cutting, Dark!Kyoya, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kyoya, Self inflicted vomiting, Self-Harm, Suicide, Vomiting, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestragic/pseuds/yikestragic
Summary: Kyoya Ootori made an astounding discovery one day, one that could help him win the heart of one Tamaki Suoh.





	Coded

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful reading this! There are a lot of Trigger Warnings! 
> 
> Self Harm  
> Cutting  
> Suicide  
> Murder  
> Murder-Suicide  
> Bulimia  
> Vomiting  
> Bullying
> 
> If I missed any, please let me know over @haruwritesthings on tumblr!

  
Kyoya Ootori knows a lot of things. He can recite any mathematical equation from the top of his head, is quite fluent in English, he manages all of the Host Club’s finances. He knows everything about all the club members and guests, he knows he’ll never take over his father’s business. He knows that the life he’s currently living isn’t _real_.  
  
Kyoya doesn’t know when or how he figured it out, or why he knows. He thinks he’s the only one who knows, the rest of the host club members all seem clueless to the fact that their lives are scripted, even Tamaki. Especially Tamaki.  
  
  
He thinks he first started becoming self aware when Haruhi Fujioka first peaked her head through the doors of Music Room 3. He saw her, and everything clicked as an ¥8,000,000 vase shattered against the floor. The reason why everything before then was all a blur, with the only clear memories he has is of the times he spent with Tamaki. He thought it was because, well, it’s _Tamaki_ , but it’s more complicated than that.

 

* * *

  
  
Kyoya Ootori’s life didn’t truly begin until the start of Ouran Highschool Host Club, the anime in which he is a side character to Haruhi and Tamaki’s love story. An anime where he helps the man he loves get the woman he loves. A woman who’s not him.  
  
  
Kyoya doesn’t know how he fell in love with the blond idiot, whether it’s because of the same glitch that caused him to become self aware, or if he’d love him regardless. All he knows is he loves Tamaki, but he can never have him. Because Tamaki is destined for Haruhi Fujioka. That’s how the script is written, there’s no way to change it.  
  
Or, that’s what he thought until he found them. He was looking through his computer's files one day, trying to find the budget for the week, when he stumbled across a folder labeled “OHSHC.” Curious, Kyoya opened it, and found the key to Tamaki Suoh’s heart. The folder had many subfolders to it, with one of the folders named “characters.” When Kyoya opened it, he found a file for each and every character in the anime, right down to the most insignificant guest. Kyoya raised his eyebrows, and looked around to make sure no one was around to look over his shoulder. The twins where bothering Haruhi, who was trying to study, Tamaki was sulking in the corner about one thing or another, and Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai where eating cake at a table away from the rest of the club. Kyoya turned back to his laptops, and copied the files into another folder, and started fooling around with the originals.  
  
First, he tried to see what would happen if he clicked on the files. He clicked onto his own character file, and nothing happened. Nothing for any of the other characters either. So, he thought, what if he deleted a character?  
  
He started off by deleting the most insignificant guest. One of the characters with no name, they exist purely for the background. Kyoya found one who also happens to be one of Tamaki’s regulars, and deleted her. He broke the world. Everything glitched, she disappeared right from where she was standing. Everyone was scrambling around, trying to figure out what happened, when a random thought popped in his head, not unlike when he first became self aware.  
  
Kyoya went into the files he had copied, and put her back. Everything reset, and Kyoya set out on a new mission. To be able to delete a character, they first must die.  
  
Now, Kyoya Ootori was not a murderer. He had morals, he wasn’t about to go out and stab every single person who came close to Tamaki. If he wanted them gone, he’d use his words.  
  
After the incident with the unnamed guest, Kyoya decided to go after somebody else to test his theory. Tamaki’s number one guest, Princess Ayanokoji.  
  
It took Kyoya a long time to figure out what exactly to say to her.  
  
“How does it feel knowing Tamaki loves a commoner more than you?” He casually asked her one day. She ignored him, and Kyoya tried a different angle.  
  
“What if Haruhi had been seriously hurt from those blades in his textbook?” Kyoya wondered aloud near her one day. “He could have slit his poor, small wrists with one of those blades on accident.” She stiffened up, and Kyoya smiled. _Jackpot_ , he thought.  
  
“What if Haruhi ended up killing himself? His bullying was quite sever. What if he never found his wallet? He could have had no money to buy food, and ended up dead from starvation.”  
  
“What if he got hypothermia from being in the pond?”  
  
“Who could bully someone so much?”  
  
He continued on this, laying it on thick how badly she bullied Haruhi, and what the consequences could’ve been. Eventually, he started twisting his words. Since she was no longer a guest, she never saw Haruhi anymore. It wasn’t hard to convince her that she’d caused her to kill herself.  
  
Once she was convinced, it was only a matter of time before she killed herself. It only took two days for someone to find Seika Ayanokoji bleeding out on the bathroom floor. Kyoya deleted her that night, and rewrote the codes a little to fix the gap she caused in the script.

* * *

  
After that day, Kyoya became addicted. He found a guest who was getting just a little too close to Tamaki, and found what it is that makes her tick. He tested and toyed with their emotions, played with their heart strings, got under their skin just enough to make her snap.  
  
He was surprised how many different ways someone could kill themselves. Some overdosed on medications they stole from their parents, some slit their bodies with razor blades and knives, hung themselves from the ceiling, sat in the car as it ran inside their garage, set themselves on fire, even drowning themselves in the pond. Many of them even jumped from the roof of the school.  
  
Kyoya got rid of every single one of Tamaki’s guests, until finally, all that was left were the unimportant ones, the ones who paid attention to the other hosts, and the ones important to the plot.  
  
He thought everything would be ok, now that all Tamaki’s guests were gone. Maybe he’d have a chance, and Haruhi would end up with Hikaru or Kaoru or any one _but Tamaki_ , and he could have the blond boy for himself. They’d fall in love, live happily ever after. No one else had to die. They could all live as the family Tamaki wanted. They could be Mommy and Daddy.  
  
But the script was still there. He had messed with it, but not enough to change the fact that Tamaki falls for Haruhi. The vase still broke, Haruhi still ended up owing them ¥8,000,000, they still fall in love, Kyoya still ends up alone.

* * *

  
Kyoya didn’t want her to die. No matter how much he loves Tamaki, how badly he wants to be with him, he actually likes Haruhi. She puts up with the twins, works hard, and she can see straight through him. If anyone knew what he was up to, it would be her.  
  
He procrastinated. Kept looking through the codes, maybe he could rewrite something so he ends up with Tamaki. Maybe he missed something when looking through the character folder.  
  
He reopened the folder labeled “Characters,” and tried clicking on Haruhi’s name again. Nothing happened to the folder, but he got an idea in his head, similar to that time he tried to delete Ayanokoji. If he wanted to mess with the character files, he had to go into the script, the codes of whatever it is that they’re in. Of course, the codes would have the specific character codes that make each member of the host club unique. The codes that have their strengths, their weaknesses, and most importantly, their flaws. Kyoya can amplify others flaws, until they’re their most prominent feature in their personality. He can take Haruhi’s apathy, how she just tends to ignore people without meaning to, the way she’s so blunt and brazen, and he can warp them all so that she’s the least desirable person for Tamaki.  
  
He started with her tendency to just ignore those around her, and how she’s practically unable to read other people’s emotions. Kyoya amplified those traits, and toned down some of her other traits, until she was ignoring almost everyone. Almost. She still paid attention to Tamaki. He tried amplifying her bluntness, how she’ll say what she’s thinking without any thought on how it would make the other person feel. He made it so the words out of her mouth were downright mean, and yet, Tamaki still fell in love with her.  
  
“Guess I have no other choice,” Kyoya whispered to himself as his world reset, and he found himself meeting Tamaki Suoh again for the millionth time.  
  
Kyoya honestly didn’t know how he was going to do it. Haruhi’s not shallow like the guests, she wouldn’t kill herself over something as mundane as Tamaki not loving her back. There was only one thing Kyoya could think of that would cause Haruhi Fujioka to take her own life, the death of Kotoko Fujioka, Haruhi’s mother.  
  
He started when Haruhi broke the vase, earning her an 8 million yen debt.  
  
“You’ll never be able to pay us back, not without causing you and your family to starve to death,” Kyoya said, inspecting a shard of glass from the vase.  
  
“There’s only one way you can pay back this debt, Fujioka!” Tamaki dramatically sat on a throne. “You might’ve heard of the famous saying ‘when in Rome do as the Romans do.’”  
  
“You’re going to have to pay us with your life,” Kyoya said.  
  
“Starting today, you’re the Host Club dog,” Tamaki pointed at her, and the show continued on as normal.

* * *

  
Kyoya listened for the millionth time as Haruhi told the story of her mother’s death. He listened as she spoke of the hospital visits, and how she loved to cook with her mom, how she does all the chores around the house now that it’s just her and her father.  
  
“How sad,” Kyoya closed his black book. “I bet you can’t wait to see her again.” He walked away.

* * *

  
When the star crossed teacup lovers came around, an idea that Kyoya hadn’t thought about before came to mind. Why not make Haruhi fall in love with someone else? If she ends up with someone other than Tamaki, then he could have the blonde, and Haruhi could still live.

  
It’s the best possible outcome for Kyoya.  
  
He let everything happen as it normally does. Haruhi would never fall for Suzushima on her own, messing with her codes or not. Her codes are still messed up from his first attempt at creating his perfect world, he didn’t want to risk ruining her. So, he let Kanako monopolize Haruhi’s time, explained the Host Hopping Disease, helped the twins write a letter, and let the party begin. Everything went as it usually does, with a few minor exceptions that comes with Haruhi’s codes being messy.  
  
It was fun to watch Haruhi not know what to do at the party. Watching her stumble over the dancing because she studied her books more than her dancing, and didn’t master the waltz in time for the party. Watching the way she eats, as if the party she’s attending is a house party, instead of a formal party for the affluent. The way the suit she wears hangs off her body, as if she’s never heard of a tailor, all of it subtle signs of the new Haruhi, the one who doesn’t care at all.  
  
As she changed into her dress and the twins applied makeup to her face, Kyoya opened his laptop, and found himself back into the character codes. He searched, until finally he found the one line that will change the course of his world.  
  
“I’m flattered by your letter,” Suzushima began, “Would you like to go out with me?”  
  
Kyoya smiled to himself as Tamaki watch Haruhi share her first kiss with Suzushima Toru.

* * *

  
Kyoya was in heaven. Haruhi, after ending up in a relationship with Suzushima, exposed her secret. She had to, she was dating a man after all. He ended up not going overseas to study, and was very affectionate towards Haruhi. Flowers were brought to the club room, her apartment gained new and expensive tea cups, she went home in his car. Tamaki watched with sad, puppy dog eyes, even as he expressed his joy at Haruhi finally being seen as a girl, Kyoya even took the liberty of getting her a female uniform. Haruhi still attends Club activities, not as a Host, but more of their manager, just until Renge comes around from France. Kyoya will figure something out when that happens, but for now, everything is perfect.  
  
When Renge does come from France, and announce their marriage, Kyoya lets things take its course. They film their movie, even if it is slightly different from before. There’s no violent scene this time, and Kyoya is able to make a ton of money off it. Renge becomes their official manager, and Haruhi gets pushed even further into the background of the Host Club. The plan was going according to plan.  
  
Until the twins started fighting, and Tamaki started getting more and more depressed.  
  
“Mommy,” Tamaki said one day while they were studying at the second Suoh Mansion, “our family is falling apart.”  
  
Kyoya couldn’t stand the sad tone in his voice. He knew that with Haruhi pushing them away, and the twins fighting, Tamaki’s vision of a family was going to crumble, but he wasn’t ready for the backlash of when Tamaki started to realize it. He couldn’t handle the sad look in his eyes as the blond started to think about how all of his families tended to fall apart. Kyoya needed to fix this, even if he really didn’t want to.

* * *

  
“You really shouldn’t feel bad about causing them to fight, Haruhi, even if it was your reckless comment that caused it,” Kyoya was just following the script, even as he messed with the coding even more. He needed Haruhi to go back to normal, to at least be friends with them instead of pushing them away. He needed Tamaki to be happy. So, he toned down her abrasiveness, gave her back the little amount of compassion that he’d taken. He made her back into the original Haruhi Fujioka.  
  
That was his biggest mistake.

* * *

  
Kyoya noticed it when Shiro Takaoji came to Tamaki for advice on how to get the girl. The middle schooler became Tamaki’s apprentice, and started learning how to please the ladies, but as in every single run of Ouran Highschool Host Club, Shiro is blunt, he speaks his mind, he’s the “Naughty Type.” Kyoya expected this, but he didn’t expect for it to ruin his plans.  
  
“Obviously this idiot can’t please the ladies, he can barely please his own girlfriend!” Kyoya hears him yell one day, and he stops in writing out the budget for the month. Shit.  
  
“What? What do you mean I can’t please my girlfriend? Haruhi and I are perfectly happy together!” Suzushima protested, and Kyoya looked over at the three of them.  
  
“You buy everything for her, and she does nothing,” Shiro pointed out, and Kyoya closed his book. “You’re pulling all the weight in this relationship.”  
  
“No he’s not,” Haruhi defended herself. “ I do plenty for him! I cook for him..”  
  
“You’ve done that once,” Suzushima mumbled.  
  
“Well, you come over all the time!” Haruhi tried.  
  
“Yeah, and we always just end up studying!”  
  
“That’s not true! We, uh, we…” Haruhi trailed off, and Kyoya saw his perfect world start to crumble along with their relationship.  
  
“You know, I think he might be right, Haru. I’ve actually been thinking it for a while. Are we sure that us being in a relationship is right?” Suzushima stared at her for a while. “I think we should probably break up.” Out of the corner of his eye, Kyoya saw Tamaki perk up. Haruhi sighed, and Kyoya knew he was doomed.  
  
“I think you might be right. We rushed into this, and honestly we didn’t even know each other before,” Haruhi smiled softly. “I’m really sorry, Toru, but I don’t think this relationship is going to work out. It doesn’t feel right.”  
  
“I’m sorry too, Haruhi,” the teacup lover whispered before exiting Music Room Three.

* * *

  
The twins decide it’s a good idea to take Haruhi out to a resort to get over her break up. Everyone was ready for a small break from the guests, and Kyoya’s family needed test subjects for their new resort, and so they all took a trip after school.

  
Kyoya expected it to go as normal. Nothing specifically happens in the original script that could further Tamaki and Haruhi’s relationship, so he thought he had more time. He thought he could use the time at the resort to think of a new plan to keep Haruhi from falling in love with Tamaki.  
  
But then, Tamaki hit the lever, and Honey-Senpai wasn’t in the pool. Haruhi, who the twins had managed to somehow get into a bathing suit, was in the pool. The waves came, and she was gone.  
  
Tamaki lost it. He screamed, he yelled, it was the worst Kyoya’s seen him. Even through all the times he’s seen him lose it because of his situation with his grandmother, and the Host Club dissolving, but he’s never seen him like this. It made Kyoya love him a little more, even though he knew just what was happening.  
  
“How could someone be so reckless as to put the lever where it can easily be moved if someone got too close?! Why is there even a lever that makes tidal waves?! Haruhi!” Tamaki’s voice started to go horse, and he started to sob. “She’s gone. That wave probably killed her.”  
  
“Don’t give up Tono!” The twins said in unison, starting to run in the direction they believed Haruhi to have gone in. “We’ll find her! She’ll be ok.”  
  
“No!” Tamaki screamed, then let his voice settle into a whisper. “I don’t want to find a body.”  
  
“You won’t,” Honey-Senpai assured Tamaki. “So you need to get up and we need to go find her, okay?”  
  
At this point, Tamaki had no more words. He just nodded, and got up to follow everyone as they looked for Haruhi. Kyoya followed behind the other boys, his phone in hand. Not only had he downloaded the codes to Ouran to his phone, but he had controls to every aspect of his families resort, minus the cameras. He genuinely didn’t know where Haruhi had landed, but he knew she was safe, and that he couldn’t keep it like that. Kyoya knew that the only way he and Tamaki would ever end up together, is if Haruhi Fujioka died, and Kyoya could delete her. He just needed to stop them from finding her.  
  
A simple button, and they were surrounded by alligators. Another, and it was a different dangerous animal. He could manipulate the plants with the codes, closing off pathways, until finally they’re stuck in one spot. To top it off, he pressed another button to start the downpour.  
  
“We’re never going to find her,” Tamaki whispered as they all stood under a gazebo to shelter themselves from the rain. “She’s going to die.” Everyone stood in silence.  
  
“I called my family’s private police force,” Kyoya informed them all. More silence. They stood in silence, quiet sobs escaping from Tamaki every once in a while, but other than that, no one made a noise.  
  
“No,” Tamaki said all of a sudden. “No, I need to find her. I can’t lose her, Kyoya.” He looked up at Kyoya with those eyes, the ones usually filled with joy and passion, instead brimming over with tears, heartbreak, and love for Haruhi. Kyoya nodded, admitting defeat for right now.  
  
“Let’s go find her,” He whispered.

* * *

  
After Kyoya had stopped messing with the codes, and trapping everyone in one spot, it was relatively easy for them to find Haruhi. She was smart, and knew the best thing to do when lost was to stay in one spot. She had known in her heart that Tamaki would find her.  
  
“Tamaki-Senpai!” She’d called out when she’d first seen him.  
  
“Haruhi!” Tamaki yelled back, sprinting to get to the girl. “Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?”  
  
“I’m fine. The current took me to the end of the pool here, and I stayed still until you found me,” Haruhi smiled up at Tamaki, and Kyoya’s heart broke. “I knew that you’d find me, Tamaki-Senpai.”

* * *

  
After the incident at the resort, Kyoya was back to square one. He knew that the only way to get Tamaki for himself was if Haruhi didn’t exist anymore. He needed her to die, so he can delete her.  
  
“The ocean would be fun,” Haruhi had said once, and so they went to the ocean. Kyoya made it into a Host Club activity, and even invited some men to come for Haruhi to host for. As he put his plan into motion, for his own peace of mind, he needed to keep them apart.  
  
As each of the other hosts entertained their guests and had fun in the sun, Kyoya was doing research. He was looking into Haruhi’s weaknesses, trying to figure out the best way to get rid of her.  
  
“Haruhi really isn’t afraid of bugs, huh?” Hikaru said from a little bit away.  
  
“I wonder what she is afraid of,” Kaoru wondered aloud for the both of them, and then the twins looked at each other.  
  
“Hey, Tono!” They both said, surrounding Tamaki. “Let’s play a fun game.”  
  
“A game?”  
  
“It’s called the who can learn Haruhi’s weakness game,” Kaoru smirked.  
  
“Why would we do that?” Tamaki exclaimed.  
  
“He’s just worried he’ll lose. Haruhi would only share her weakness with someone she’s really close to,” Hikaru told his twin, before they both started walking away.  
  
“Wait!” Tamaki yelled after them. “I’ll play.”  
  
“Great!” The twins yelled.  
  
“I even have prizes for the winner,” Kyoya interrupted, fanning out pictures of Haruhi in middle school. He could use this to his advantage.  
  
Except, Haruhi wasn’t afraid. They tried everything, every single fear they could think of.  
  
Heights.  
  
Bugs.  
  
Snakes.  
  
Enclosed Spaces.  
  
The Dark.  
  
Nothing worked. She braved through everything, knew when the Twins where up to their tricks and trying to scare her. She comforted Honey-Senpai when he got scared instead, and just threw the bugs away.  
  
“Time for drastic measures,” Kyoya muttered to himself, as he pulled up the codes on his phone. He did some research, and now he can write Characters into the game. Characters who can kill Haruhi for him.  
  
He wrote in some commoner boys who happened to wander onto the private beach the Host Club was using. They’d harass some of the guests, Haruhi would step in, and they’d push her off the cliff to her death. She’d drown, or hit a rock, or something, and Kyoya would erase her from the game. The plan was perfect.  
  
Until Tamaki jumped in after Haruhi, which Kyoya should have seen coming. It’s Tamaki, and Haruhi is falling to her death, of course he’d jump in after her. Of course Kyoya would jump in after Tamaki. He couldn’t have Tamaki die, too.  
  
Tamaki pulled Haruhi out of the water, and Kyoya watched as he shook her, trying to get her to wake up, until finally she blinked her eyes open.  
  
“Tamaki-Senpai?” She coughed.  
  
“What were you thinking?” Tamaki yelled. “You’re not a boy, you should’ve called one of us for back up!”  
  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t see how me being a girl has anything to do with what happened! They were in trouble, I had to save them!” Haruhi yelled back.  
  
“Alone?! You had to do it alone?!” Tamaki was seething. “You know what, until you can figure out what you did wrong, I’m not talking to you!” He shook his head, walking away before Haruhi could answer. Kyoya laughed to himself. Maybe his plan will work after all.

* * *

  
At dinner in the Nekozawa family mansion, Haruhi and Tamaki didn’t talk to each other. Both were passive aggressive towards each other, Haruhi more so than Tamaki. She also ate more than he did.  
  
_Crack. Crack. Snap._ Each crab leg breaking caused Tamaki to wince, until finally, Tamaki himself cracked.  
  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough? Come on, give it a rest already,” Tamaki said.  
  
“I’m sorry, I thought you weren’t talking to me,” Haruhi cracked another crab leg. Tamaki winced again, and slammed his hands on the table.  
  
“Are you trying to be cute?” Tamaki asked, before standing up. “Fine, I get it. It seems like you refuse to admit you’re wrong. See if I care, I’m going to bed. Kyoya? If you’d show me to my room, please?”  
  
“No problem,” Kyoya stood. “If you’d excuse me.” He showed Tamaki which room was his, before heading to his own room. Quickly, he took a shower, and sat down to plan.  
  
He knows for a fact that if he doesn’t delete Haruhi, the game will always fix itself so that she ends up with Tamaki. However, deleting Haruhi is seemingly harder than expected. He can’t just kill her outright, but she’s too level headed to get her to commit suicide.  
  
A door opening and a blur of movement jarred Kyoya out of his thoughts. He stared at the bathroom door for a few minutes, listening to the sound of someone vomiting, until finally Haruhi opened the door.  
  
“Oh, excuse me, sir,” She said, not recognizing Kyoya.  
  
“Don’t be silly,” Kyoya let the towel fall onto his shoulders. “It’s just me.”  
  
“Kyoya-Senpai?” Haruhi’s head tilted to the side. “I’m sorry, Senpai. I really didn’t mean to make everyone worry about me.”  
  
“I wasn’t especially worried,” Kyoya stood from his chair, wondering over to Haruhi and the light switch. “I did have a hard time separating the twins from those two boys. And I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers because of you. They were looking forward to this trip, I didn’t want your actions to disappoint them.”  
  
“I’ll pay you back for the flowers,” Haruhi deadpanned. Kyoya smirked at her.  
  
“Each bouquet cost me 50,000. That’s a total of 600,000 yen,” Kyoya turned the lights off. He’d come to the conclusion that the only way to get Haruhi to die was if he killed her himself, and this was a perfect time as any.  
  
“Um, senpai? Why’d you turn off the lights?” Haruhi asked, a little scared.  
  
“You can always pay me back with your life,” Kyoya pushed Haruhi against the bed, planning on choking her until she dies. Wrapping his hands around her throat, squeezing until she stops breathing. He can do it, he just needed to put his hands on her throat.  
  
He can do it.  
  
He can do it.  
  
He can’t do it. She’s staring up at him with her big brown eyes, and Kyoya can’t bring himself to kill her. He sighed, and backed away.  
  
“Kyoya? Do you have any lotion? This sunburn is killing me,” Tamaki entered the room, and stopped when he saw both Kyoya and Haruhi on the bed.  
  
“What do you think you doing?!” Tamaki yelled, before Kyoya hit him with a bottle of lotion.  
  
“Come on, I’ll help you get your back,” Kyoya said, dragging Tamaki out of the room. “Just leave her alone for right now, she’ll get over it by morning.”  
  
“What were you two doing in there, Kyoya!? I’m not stupid, the lights were off, you were alone, you don’t even have a shirt on!” Tamaki crossed his arms.  
  
“It’s fine. She just happened to wander into my room on accident, we were just talking,” Kyoya explained.  
  
“You were?” Tamaki pouted. Kyoya nodded. “Ok, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Come on, you big idiot. Let's go put that lotion on,” Kyoya smiled fondly at the blond. Tamaki smiled back, and both of them made their way back to Tamaki’s room.

* * *

  
“Did you hear those thunderstorms last night?” Kaoru was saying as he joined the Host Club for breakfast. “That thunder sure was loud.”  
  
“That was thunder? I thought it was just Tono snoring,” Hikaru laughed, throwing himself on Kaoru’s back.  
  
“Hey! I don’t snore!” Tamaki protested loudly. The twins just laughed at him. Everyone sat around the table, and waited for everyone else to join them for breakfast. Honey and Mori came down after a few minutes, and Kyoya, who had ended up sleeping in Tamaki’s room, came down after another half hour. They waited another hour, but no Haruhi.  
  
Thirty more minutes, and she still hasn’t come down.  
  
It’s been two hours now since Kyoya had come down, and everyone was starting to feel uneasy.  
  
“Who’d have thought Haru-Chan would be such a late sleeper,” Honey-Senpai said cheerily.  
  
“No, something doesn’t feel right,” Tamaki stood up. “I’m going to go check on her.”  
  
The blond ran up the stairs, and flung open Haruhi’s door.  
  
“Haruhi? Time to wake up!” He smiled, and walked over to her bed. “Haruhi?” The bed was empty.  
  
“She’s been kidnapped!” Tamaki screamed. “Guys, Haruhi’s been kidnapped! It was probably those boys from last night!”  
  
“Calm down, Tono. Hikaru and I beat them half to death, there’s no way they would have the energy to break in here and kidnap Haruhi,” Kaoru informed Tamaki. “Let’s check some of the other rooms. Maybe she just got lost.” Tamaki nodded, before taking off in a sprint to check every room.  
  
Living room.  
  
Hikaru and Kaoru’s room.  
  
Honey and Mori’s room.  
  
They checked every room in the house with no luck, until they finally got to the last room. Kyoya’s room.  
  
Tamaki kicked down the door, and ran inside. “Haruhi?” No response. He ran over to the bed, it was empty.  
  
“She’s not here either,” Tamaki whispered.  
  
“Maybe she’s already gone down to the beach, lets go check there. Tono?” Tamaki was staring at the wardrobe. He slowly got up, and took small steps towards it.  
  
“Um, Tono? What’cha doing?” Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. Tamaki didn’t respond, just kept his eyes straight ahead on the wardrobe.  
  
“Tamaki?” Kyoya called to him, trying to grab his arm. Tamaki pulled away, and stopped in front of the doors. Slowly, he placed his hands on the handles.  
  
“Tama-Chan? What’s in there?” Tamaki said nothing back, and opened the door.  
  
They’d found Haruhi. The wardrobe was tall enough, and she was short enough, that she was able to hang herself from the bar. Just barely, but there she was, her head slumped over, her hands bloody, her body lifeless.  
  
“Kyoya?” Hikaru asked in a whisper. “Why is Haruhi in your wardrobe?”  
  
“I don’t know. I slept in Tamaki’s room last night.”  
  
“This isn’t real,” The blond whispered. “Come on Haruhi, it’s time to wake up. Daddy wants to go play on the beach with his little girl. Haruhi?” Tears started flooding down his face. “Come on, wake up!” He screamed. Tamaki grabbed his blond hair, and fell to his knees, and screamed.  
  
Kyoya deleted her.  
  
The game reset.

* * *

  
Kyoya was surprised when he found himself back getting ready for Haruhi to walk into the room. The game never finished, so why did it reset? And why didn’t he go back to the time he first met Tamaki?  
  
Kyoya had no idea what was going on, but here he was, staring at the vase, and waiting for Haruhi Fujioka to walk through the door. Except she never did, and everyone stood around confused.  
  
“Why do I feel like something’s missing?” Tamaki thought out loud. He looked around the room, his had on his chin, before snapping. “I got it! Kyoya! Where are your glasses?” Confused, Kyoya reaches up to his face to realize he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He hadn’t put them on before going to look for Haruhi.  
  
“I accidentally broke them,” Kyoya smoothly lied. “Fell asleep with them on. I’ll have new ones by tomorrow.”  
  
“You have to be more careful, Kyoya!” Tamaki laughed lightly, and Kyoya’s chest clenched at the sound.  
  
“Yes, well, is everyone ready? The guests should be arriving soon,” Kyoya said.  
  
“Ready!” Yelled the rest of the Host Club. Kyoya nodded, and opened the doors to Music Room three.

* * *

  
Kyoya wasn’t paying attention when it happened. He was looking down at his book, trying to figure out the budget for the month, only vaguely aware of Tamaki chasing Hikaru and Kaoru around the room. The sound of something shattering caused Kyoya to look up.  
  
The vase was on the floor, shattered. The twins were looking down at it, before looking at each other and shrugging.  
  
_Fuck_ , Kyoya thought.

* * *

  
Kyoya really hoped that the twins breaking the vase didn’t mean one of them would fall in love with Tamaki.  
  
He hoped this doesn’t mean he won’t get Tamaki in this version either.  
  
He hoped, but he was wrong.  
  
It started off small, but it wasn’t hard for Kyoya to miss the way Hikaru started acting towards Tamaki. He drove some of Tamaki’s top guests out of the Host Club, his teasing intensified, and he touched him more often. Kaoru went along with it, but Kyoya could tell.  
  
Hikaru was next.

* * *

  
Kyoya tried his hardest to not have to kill off the twins. He enjoyed their company, even if they did tend to be on the louder side.  
  
He started tweaking with both of their coding. Enhancing their jealous tendencies, especially when someone got too close to the other twin. Kaoru started to outright hate Tamaki as Hikaru fell for him. Kyoya didn’t care if Hikaru loved Tamaki, he just couldn’t let Tamaki love Hikaru.  
  
He did everything he could. Hikaru and Kaoru’s bond levels reached their max. They became more secluded, closing their world once more. The twins rarely interacted with people outside of themselves, only giving their guests the minimal amount of attention.  
  
He did everything he could, but it still didn’t work. The codes knew how to fix themselves any time Kyoya made an adjustment. The bond between Hikaru and Tamaki would increase with every increase between the twins. They kept the door into their world shut, but allowed it to open up to Tamaki.  
  
Tamaki fell in love with Hikaru.

* * *

  
Kyoya wasn’t the only one to notice the change. He caught Honey-Senpai talking to Mori-Senpai about it once, and Kaoru would look at the two as if his entire world was coming to an end.  
Kaoru hated their blossoming relationship more than Kyoya did.  
  
“Why would you want to date _him_?” Kyoya heard Kaoru ask one day.  
  
“You wouldn’t understand, Kaoru,” Hikaru snapped. “I’m getting a little tired of your jealousy.”  
  
“Yeah? Well I’m getting tired of you blowing me off to go suck face with Tono!” Kaoru yelled back, before stomping off.  
  
“Interesting,” Kyoya muttered, adjusting his glasses as he schemes.

* * *

  
The twins were marginally easier than Haruhi. Both of them felt emotions too strong, and didn’t know what to do with them. All Kyoya had to do was play with them.  
  
He knew he couldn’t get rid of one twin and keep the other, as much as he’d like to keep Kaoru alive. But without Hikaru, Kaoru is nothing, half of a whole that wouldn’t feel right if Kyoya just got rid of Hikaru. So, in order to kill one, he had to kill the other.  
  
“You’re being replaced,” Kyoya said to Kaoru one day, as they watched Hikaru and Tamaki flirt with each other.  
  
“Shut up, what do you know, huh? You don’t know anything,” Kaoru retorted. “Hikaru would never replace me with him.” They watched as Hikaru laughed at something Tamaki said.  
  
“Pretty soon,” Kyoya mused aloud, “There isn’t going to be enough room for either of us in their world.”  
  
Kaoru got up and left the room, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

  
  
Kyoya figured out how to place thoughts in people’s heads. Found the part of the codes that let him control what others are thinking.  
  
He started giving Kaoru ideas.  
  
“There’s only one way for you and Hikaru to be together forever,” Kyoya told Kaoru through his own thoughts.. “The only way you two can be together is in the afterlife.”  
  
“What if I just kill Tono instead?” Kaoru thought.  
  
“What makes you think someone else won’t come along to steal Hikaru away from you?”  
  
Kaoru didn’t answer.

* * *

  
  
The next day, a student found the bodies of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin in the third floor music room, each with a bullet wound to the head.  
  
In Kaoru’s right hand was a gun, and in his left was a note.  
  
**_Now we’ll be together forever. Just the two of us._**

* * *

  
Nobody remembered them the next morning. Everything reset, and Kyoya was getting ready for club activities, a vase in the middle of the room, fully intact.  
  
“It seems quiet today,” Tamaki mused in the corner. “Like something should be annoying me, but it’s not.” Kyoya hummed in agreement. He wasn’t exactly paying attention to Tamaki, just staring at the vase, wondering if him breaking the vase would mean it’s finally his turn.  
  
He was about to cause a slight distraction and push the vase over, when Honey-Senpai appeared out of nowhere, crashing straight into the vase.  
  
_Well_ , Kyoya thought to himself. _Fuck_.

* * *

  
Honey-Senpai, Kyoya mused as he sipped tea and stared at the codes on his laptop, might be the easiest member of the Host Club to kill off. Sure, he can kick Kyoya’s ass into next week easily, but code wise, getting into the older boy’s head, was far easier than Haruhi and the twins.  
  
Kyoya was starting to realize that the game chose who ends up with Tamaki based on the bonds made with the boy. Haruhi’s was the strongest, Hikaru and Kaoru following in a close second behind her. Honey-Senpai’s bond was rather weak, and Mori-Senpai’s practically non existent.  
  
Kyoya’s bond wasn’t even a part of the mix. It didn’t even exist, according to the game. Him and Tamaki had no connection whatsoever. _Except they did, and Tamaki was Kyoya’s soulmate, the only one for him._

* * *

  
One thing Kyoya was always grateful for was that everything reset with the world, including the Host Club’s budget. He may pretend like he’s worried about how much money they’re spending, but all he needs to do is make sure they don’t run out before the world resets. Everytime they reset, he gets to figure out a whole new way of working the budget, something to keep his mind occupied while he waits for Tamaki to fall in love with him. _Or for everyone else to die, leaving him alone, just them._  
  
He’s grateful, because now he can easily fit more cake for Honey-senpai into the budget. Spend more on sweets, more on candy, food, food, so much food he could solve world hunger, but instead uses it as ammunition, a way to make sure Honey-Senpai never ends up with Tamaki, _never takes what’s his._  
  
He uses the cake as a distraction at first, handing the small boy a slice everytime he interacts with Tamaki. Hoping Honey-Senpai’s love of cake will surpass any romantic feelings towards him.  
  
Except it doesn’t work.  
  
It doesn’t work and Kyoya watches as Honey-Senpai blushes at something Tamaki says, _Stop that, you fool Tamaki, you can only talk to me,_ and snaps his pencil in his hand on accident.  
  
“Kyoya!” Tamaki exclaims at the sharp sound. “Are you ok?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Kyoya lies smoothly, _no I’m not stop talking to him_ , “just gripping the pencil too tightly.”  
  
“That’s a sign of working too hard,” Tamaki smiles easily. “Take a break, friend. Your little black book will still be there when you come back.”  
  
Kyoya smiled, and closed the book. Tamaki was right, he had all the time in the world.  
  
And the next day, he was hit with a solution. Honey-Senpai took a bite out of his cake, and squeaked slightly. It was early, Kyoya was sure his cavity wasn’t due for a little while, but he’d been eating more cake this cycle.  
  
“Honey-Senpai!” Tamaki exclaimed, as Kyoya watched Mori-Senpai tackle the smaller blonde to the couch, and check his tooth.  
  
“Tamaki,” Mori-Senpai said simply.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Tamaki sighed, as though this has happened a million times. _It has. Usa-chan’s face darkened with tea for a moment before clearing up._ “Until Honey-Senpai’s cavity clears up, the Host Club will have a temporary ban on sweets.”  
  
Kyoya smiled softly to himself as Honey screamed in horror.

* * *

  
The past cycles, Kyoya was always happy to keep up with the “no sweets” rule that Mori-Senpai enforced. This time around, Kyoya snuck as many treats to Honey-Senpai as possible.  
  
“Your poor teeth,” Kyoya said as he handed Honey a slice of cake. “Just imagine what the cake is doing to your insides.”  
  
“It’s not hurting me!” Honey exclaimed, taking a bite out of the cake.  
  
“It might not hurt now, but it will later on,” Kyoya hummed, walking away. _A flash of orange hair._  
  
He opened his tablet, something he’s taken to carrying round rather than his black notebook. _A voice on the wind whispers. What a change, Kyoya-Senpai_. All of the files had been downloaded, and he did his best to carefully change Honey-Senpai’s appearance, slightly, making him a little bigger.  
  
The next day, Kyoya gave him more cake, and made more adjustments.  
  
He did it again the day after.  
  
And the day after.  
  
And the day after that too, for three weeks.  
  
Until finally Honey-Senpai was physically much larger than he was before, and the guests were starting to notice. Honey-Senpai was starting to notice.  
  
“Takashi!” Honey cried one day, when they had just one guest that day. “Why don’t they love me anymore?”  
  
“Well, Honey-Senpai,” Tamaki answered instead, “You have seemed to, uhm, gained some weight?” The third year cried harder.  
  
“Just lose some weight,” Kyoya suggested, pulling up google on his laptop. “It’s that easy.”  
  
“But I don’t know how!” Honey cried. “I don’t want to stop eating cake!”  
  
Kyoya printed out a page he found on the benefits of forcing vomit after eating. Those pages made their way into Honey-Senpai’s bag.  
  
He smiled softly to himself as he adjusted Honey-Senpai’s size the next day, listening to the sound of the older boy shoving his own fingers down his throat.

* * *

  
After another two weeks, Honey-Senpai was back to his normal measurements in the codes, but he was starting to look sicker by the day. Not only would he inflict vomiting on himself everyday before and after club hours, but he had started mixing laxatives in his tea,  
  
Two more weeks passed, and Mori-Senpai started to take notice. Kyoya had stopped messing with Honey’s codes, and the weight loss was becoming more noticable.  
  
“Mitsukuni,” Mori deadpanned as Honey-Senpai shuffled back into the room after going to the bathroom.  
  
“I’m ok Takashi!” Honey smiled weakly at him. “I’m really fine,” he trailed off, fainting.  
  
“Mitsukuni!”  
  
“Honey-Senpai!”  
  
Everybody crowded around him, Mori placing a hand on the smaller boy’s pulse point.  
  
“He has no pulse,” Mori said, his voice cracking uncharacteristically.  
  
“We need to call an ambulance!” Tamaki cried. “Kyoya!”  
  
Kyoya deleted Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai together.

* * *

  
The game reset, and Kyoya immediately knew he had broken it.  
  
The vase in the corner shattered on its own.  
  
Outside the window, Kyoya could no longer see the courtyard. There was only a dark black void.  
  
Inside the club room, there was only the vase, a single loveseat, a grand piano, Kyoya, and Tamaki.  
  
They were finally alone.  
  
Kyoya smiled softly.  
  
“Kyoya?” Tamaki called out to him from where the vase keeps breaking. “Whats happening?”  
  
“What do you mean, dear?” Kyoya asked, pulling up the codes on his tablet, thinking of ways he could possibly change how the club room looked, make it more romantic for him and Tamaki.  
  
“What did you do to them?” Tamaki asked, his voice barely above a whisper, hard to hear from the distance between the two. Kyoya froze slightly.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Haruhi, the twins, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai. They’re all gone,” Tamaki walked away from the vase. “What did you do?” Kyoya sighed. Of course he would remember once the game broke.  
  
“I did what was best for us, what was best for you,” He took the vase out.  
  
“You killed them,” Tamaki hissed.  
  
“They killed themselves!” Kyoya barked, adding a bed in the corner. Sleeping on the loveseat would be uncomfortable. “I just deleted them.”  
  
“You’re playing God, Kyoya,” Tamaki whispered. “And that’s a dangerous game.”  
  
“No,” Kyoya shook his head. “I’m playing Ouran Highschool Host Club. I just got bored after a while, and changed the game.”  
  
Tamaki gasped. Kyoya made a final few changes to the room.  
  
“Welcome home, Tamaki,” Kyoya smiled, stalking up to the blond boy. “It’s just you and me now, exactly how it should be.”  
  
“No!” Tamaki stepped back. “I should be with Haruhi!”  
  
“ _ **You belong to me!**_ ” Kyoya roared. “I never would have even had a chance with you, this damn game was rigged!”  
  
“What?” Tamaki asked. Kyoya laughed and grabbed Tamaki’s face.  
  
“I wasn’t even an option, but now. Now it’s just me. Just Kyoya,” Kyoya laughed harder. “I’m the only one for you, now, Tamaki.”  
  
“Just Kyoya,” Tamaki whispered, shocked.  
  
“Just Kyoya,” Kyoya confirmed, before finally kissing the boy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please let me know if I missed any tags! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and you can always come talk ouran at me @haruwritesthings on tumblr!


End file.
